


The Coffee Run That Wasn't

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't start functioning in the morning until he's had coffee. Sebastian doesn't let him out of bed to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Run That Wasn't

**Title:** The Coffee Run That Wasn't  
 **Author:** an_alternate_world  
 **Rating:**  M+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  2,265  
 **Summary:**  Blaine doesn't start functioning in the morning until he's had coffee. Sebastian doesn't let him out of bed to get it.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_Based on the[following prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/88027317764/imagine-your-otp-waking-up-in-the-morning-and%20) from OTPprompts on Tumblr:_

_Imagine your OTP waking up in the morning and Person B wants some coffee. So they slip out from under Person A's arm and try to sneak away, but Person A catches them, pulls them back into bed quickly, and attacks them with kisses and tickles. And then either one of them becomes turned on and they make love._

* * *

He stirs awake slowly, feeling groggy after a long night of rehearsals at the community centre. His eyes ache with fatigue, dry and itchy from staring into bright stage lights for hours. Everything within him demands coffee, craves the darkest liquid he can make with the strongest dose of caffeine and sugar in an attempt to get his brain whirring to life again.

The problem with that plan is the arm slung over his waist.

He can feel Sebastian's gentle, even breaths against his back. When he finally dares to open his eyes, the sun has lightened the world beyond the curtains but not enough for it to be too late in the morning. It's too early to be awake after such a late night and yet it's late enough that his regular 8am coffee drinking session must have been missed.

He tries to carefully raise Sebastian's hand but instead of removing it, his boyfriend curls it closer, tighter, with a quiet hum. He almost suspects that Sebastian has woken up but when he listens, there's still a slight snuffle to each inhale that indicates he's asleep. He wages an internal war with his desire for coffee, wondering if it's worth trying to get up for it when he decides that yes he wants coffee and whenever Sebastian wakes up he'll be grateful for it being made as well.

With a renewed determination, Blaine wriggled out from beneath Sebastian's arm. It was as careful as he could manage, knowing that waking Sebastian before he was ready could make for a rather disgruntled brunette. It wasn't as though it was Blaine's fault that he was more of a morning person than Sebastian had ever been.

"Where you going?"

It's soft and slurred, thick with sleepiness that makes a tiny smile curve his lips. He looks back, his eyes tracing over the freckles that decorate Sebastian's face and the eyelashes fanned beneath his closed eyes.

"Coffee," he says, as if it's enough of an explanation. He thinks it probably is. Coffee means everything to both of them. Neither of them function very well without at least a mug in their system.

It seems as though Sebastian is having none of it though, his nose wrinkling as he blindly grasps for Blaine's wrist. "Stay," Sebastian whines, his eyes finally cracking open and revealing a hazy green that never ceases to make Blaine still his movements. Watching Sebastian stir awake would forever be one of his favourite things to witness.

"But  _coffee_ ," he protests which leads to an amused hush of laughter from Sebastian and his hand tugs Blaine down to the bed again.

"So you need to wake up?" Sebastian says, rolling closer, one leg hooking around Blaine's as he raises himself. "And there's no possible way I could help with that?"

Blaine's lower lip juts, although he can feel his heart fluttering in his chest as Sebastian kicks away the sheets and shifts to easily straddle him. "You're not coffee," he says, stroking his fingers against Sebastian's thighs as he relaxes into the mattress beneath him.

Sebastian laughs, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest while his fingertips brush over Blaine's abdomen, tickling the groove of his hips and over the curve of his belly. "Your point being?"

Blaine shrugs as he realises he's not sure what his point might have been. If he had one, he's already forgotten it because Sebastian's incredible habit of waking up very quickly has already happened and Blaine is fast forgetting what it was he wanted to get up for in the first place. Not when he could have Sebastian touching him, anyway.

Sebastian's fingers dig into his waist, rough and brief, unexpected and determined, making him giggle and squirm as he tries to push them away, tries to unbalance Sebastian enough to topple him. His chest is faintly heaving by the time Sebastian finally lets up, his fingers closed around Blaine's wrists above his head.

"Are you awake now?" Sebastian prompts, his grin too wide to be comforting. Blaine suspects this is only the start of something he should have run away from in search of liquid gold.

"Maybe."

" _Maybe_ …"

Sebastian shifts against him, head lowering until his lips close around a spot on Blaine's neck. He hisses when sharp teeth sink into the skin, his pulse vibrating when a soft tongue circles the mark until the pain dissipates. Sebastian's grip changes so both wrists are held by one hand - he wouldn't resist anyway - and his blood heats when a set of long fingers slides beneath his t-shirt, hitching it higher and exposing his chest to the morning air.

"Have I mentioned how hot you are recently?" Sebastian says, licking and mouthing at his collarbone and then down his chest. Blaine whimpers at the tongue circling his nipple, his fingers clenching uselessly when ticklish kisses are left against the side of his ribcage.

"I think you said I was pretty good a few nights ago," he mumbles, his cheeks pinking as he lets Sebastian raise the shirt over his head to cover his vision. All he can see is out of focus white cotton but it intensifies every touch Sebastian offers him, every kiss over his torso, every bruise sucked above the hem of his sweatpants. He can't help the arch of his hips, the breathless gasps whenever Sebastian pinpoints another location to drive him wild.

"Still want your coffee, babe?" Sebastian's voice cuts through his distraction, his sensory centre crumbling under the weight of touches.

He grins, despite the fact Sebastian can't see him. "Not if you're offering something better."

Sebastian hums, his spare hand rubbing the inside of Blaine's thigh, inching higher and higher until Blaine's nearly panting and he's definitely hard inside the cotton of his sweats. "Well, if you're still set on coffee…"

He shivers, his toes curling as Sebastian cups his groin through layers of fabric. "Maybe not so much anymore…"

A finger – he thinks it's Sebastian's index finger – hooks into the elastic of his pants and briefs and peels down. The air feels even colder against his overheated skin, Sebastian's weight shifting to allow his clothes to settle mid-thigh. He knows he's stretched out and exposed, blind to the hungry expression he suspects exists on his boyfriend's face, and somehow the powerlessness of being pinned down to someone he trusts completely makes him try to raise his hips hopefully.

"You after something?" Sebastian's voice is too light, too innocent, and when Blaine realises his scowl can't be seen, he huffs in frustration.

"I  _was_  after coffee."

The grip around his fingers loosens, the weight across his thighs moving. "Keep your hands up and your face covered," Sebastian says and whether he planned to disagree or not ceases to be a thought he considers when something distinctly soft and warm and  _wet_  circles his length and sinks down.

Being unable to scratch his nails along Sebastian's scalp, being unable to see Sebastian's hooded expression, doesn't mean he doesn't think about it, doesn't imagine what Sebastian looks like when Blaine feels the brush of his nose against his skin. His fingers twist together above his head, weaving among the metal rails of the headboard, as Sebastian expertly works his lips, tongue and hand in a synchronisation that has him shaking apart with need. His spine arches, Sebastian's arm across his belly keeping him mostly still, and his balls tighten when his breath catches, and catches again.

A sharp moan gets trapped by the shirt covering his face as pleasure radiates from his belly and sizzles along every nerve. His hips roll haphazardly as Sebastian licks and swallows, his skin tingling as his heartbeat stops thudding loud enough for the apartment next door to hear.

"That's a much better sound than you slurping coffee," Sebastian teases, his hand moving to wrap around Blaine's wrist again as the weight of his body creeps higher.

Blaine laughs, slightly breathless, as the hem of his shirt is raised to his nose. It's ridiculously uncomfortable but he doesn't complain as Sebastian's mouth presses to his and he tastes himself on his boyfriend's lips and tongue. He allows his boyfriend's fingers to spread between his own and pouts when the kiss ends and he's still unable to see.

He tries to focus his attention on the fact he's fairly sure he can feel Sebastian's knees are close to his shoulders, his brow crinkling when Sebastian's hand tightens around his own and…

 _Oh_.

His mouth falls open instinctively as Sebastian's tip bumps his chin and after that, it's up to Sebastian to guide the motion. It starts shallow as he tastes the precome, his tongue dragging around the head before he has to widen his jaw to take more. Sebastian seems content to take his time and he can feel his tongue starting to grow tired when the pace picks up, when the top of his throat is tickled and his boyfriend's groans become increasingly short.

He's unable to do much, squeezing his fingers against Sebastian's hand in encouragement but it doesn't seem to matter. He can hear the inhale Sebastian always has just before he comes, he can feel the erratic half-thrusts he always does, and flattens his tongue to taste the salty liquid that quickly fills his mouth and throat. He has to adjust his head, careful not to choke, but Sebastian's already cradling the back of his neck and making sure he's okay.

It warms his insides as Sebastian's fingers finally slide free of his, the shirt finally gets pulled over his head, and Sebastian hovers above him with flushed cheeks and glittering green eyes.

"That's a much better feeling that you getting out of bed for coffee too," his boyfriend muses and Blaine rolls his eyes, allowing Sebastian to tug off their clothes and raise the sheet, their bodies moulding together once Sebastian is content with the way Blaine has been left to settle against his chest.

Even though he'd wanted coffee, he thinks this is probably better. He likes tucking his head to Sebastian's chest and listening to his heart skip beats as he comes down because it shows how strung out his boyfriend was. He likes the gentle swirl of Sebastian's fingertips between his shoulder blades and along the length of his spine because his boyfriend is so content. He likes the way they can be utterly bare against each other and he doesn't feel ashamed or embarrassed because he trusts Sebastian so much not to tease him when he feels naked and vulnerable.

He raises his head and Sebastian lowers his, their eyes meeting and it's moments like this, moments of quiet stillness, that his boyfriend's expression is so unguarded, so open, that he can't decide if his heart leaps or breaks. He's completely relaxed as he leans up to press their lips together, enjoying the way Sebastian's large hand settles against his waist and the heel of his foot drags up the inside of his leg.

"I'm completely tempted to keep you in bed all day," Sebastian murmurs against his jaw when Blaine tilts his head, his fingers reaching up to tangle and brush through soft brunette hair absently.

"You say that every Saturday," Blaine teases but it's almost a routine and he likes that too.

"Can you blame me?" Sebastian says, his nose skimming Blaine's neck in a way that sends a shiver rattling across his shoulders.

"I can blame you for my lack of coffee."

Sebastian growls, tickling him again until he's breathless and squirming, straddled across Sebastian's hips in an attempt to keep him at arm's length. "Get your coffee then if you love it so much," his boyfriend says with a pout, even if Blaine knows that he isn't just making coffee for one because Sebastian's just as much a fan of their coffee machine as he is and will complain for days if Blaine doesn't make a coffee for him too.

"You know I love you more," he reassures and watches the way Sebastian's lips twitch at the corners, his eyes scanning down Blaine's torso in a way which is every bit as leering as his boyfriend has always been towards his naked body.

"So do you love me enough for a second round or do I have to let you depart for some of your  _other_ favourite liquid?"

Blaine offers an exasperated sigh and a fond shake of his head as Sebastian starts laughing beneath him. "You're a jerk."

Sebastian grins, rolling him over until he's tangled in the sheets and Sebastian's weight is pressed against him. "You love me, jerk and all."

"You take advantage of that far too often," Blaine says, his complaint only mild as Sebastian snorts.

"I never knew you had such a problem with me taking advantage of you," Sebastian says and Blaine rolls his eyes, accepting Sebastian's kiss because he was unable to disagree.

It looked like coffee was going to have to wait.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
